beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhabitants of Devidica
Devidica, as a planet, is home to many beings; ranging from animals and beasts, to humans and monsters. Humans and Elves reign as the most prolific of the sentient races, followed in varying degrees by Demons and Aurrah. Although they do not live on the planet itself, Angels, Demons and the Dieties of Devidica are, for the purpose of understanding and study, considered to be "of Devidica". These beings can be catagoried several ways, depending on their physical makeup. The first defining factor is Mortality(or a lack thereof); mortality being defined as an unavoidable death by natural causes. After Mortality, a being is defined by Origin; whether or not the creature is indigenous to the planet, or if they come from elsewhere. Finally, the method of the being's creation is called into question. The Races of An Man Man, often refered to as "Human", is a being of controversy and conflict. They thrive almost anywhere, and some even go well out of their way to inhabit areas that have no natural benefit or advantage aside from solitude. Because of this, Men are often brought into close contact with the other races, for better, or for worse. Cumans Most common of the race of Man, Cumans are stout and hardy beings. They have anywhere from tan to fair skin, and have brown to red hair. Agman Agman are Half Lian and Half Man. They will either appear as a Man or an Lian to their kindred. Beyond that, they bear all the physical traits of the parent species they take after, in addition to the raw essence in their blood that their lian parentage bore. All Agman give birth only to Aumans. Aumans "Gold" Humans are the offspring of a lian and a cuman, and any further generations steming from the aforementioned union. While they are human, they posscess drastically different charactaristics than normal cumans; usually more attractive, weaker bodies, and different colored skin tones and hair. The name "Gold" comes from the blonde hair many have, which is usually not observed in normal humans. Lian Immortal by age*, Devidican and birthed through procreation, Lian are close to humans in their "normalcy", but start to stray from "truly basic" with the taint of fairy blood. Lian do not age until their subconscious feels it is time. When the elf's Spirit and Mind age, so to does their Body and Heart. Because of this, some lian live to be centuries old, while others die of natural causes in as little as five to ten years. Despite the ability to die of natural causes, lian are considered to be Immortal due to their process of aging. A Lian generation line is created by the intermingling of a Human and a Fairy, or two lian. Because of how they are born, all lian possess a degree of raw magical energy in their blood. H'Lian H'Lian are Lian born of Life Fairies. Lilian Lilian are Lian born of Order fairies Nalian Nalian are Lian born of Death Fairies K'Lian K'Lian are Lian born of Chaos fairies. Helian Helian are Lian born of Water Fairies. Nelian Nelian are lian born of Earth fairies. All Nelian are Diviners, and as such, suffer from mild to severe discoloration based on the proximity of certain minerals. This discoloration can appear on any portion of the body. Hair and skin are the most commonly affected areas, with the hair taking on a layered pattern based on the level of contact to a mineral the Nelian/Diviner has. Arlian Arlian are Lian born of Fire fairies. Most, if not all, Arlian are short-lived Momentists. Their appearance isn't different from their Lian cousins aside from generally tosseled hair and disheveled clothing from their addiction to speed. Kr'lian Kr'lian are Lian born of Air faires. Aurrah Because fairies are just as likely to favor or explore a natural enviroment as they are an urban one, some fall in love with animals, just as they might with a human. The resulting offspring is an Aurrah. While they are not immortal like their elven cousins, the "animal" gains a degree of sentience that is on par with other beings. Aurrah are capable of reason, philosophy and industry, although the later is often inhibited by a lack of opposing thumbs. There are hundreds of different species of Aurrah, from cats to fish to birds, but few Aurrah come to find a suitable mate within their lifetime. The lonely Aurrah finds little value in the company of their non-Aurri counterparts, leading to a nomadic life in search of a mate until death. Dragons The most famous of Aurrah, dragon-Aurrah, while not more abundant than non-Aurri dragons, make up the vast majority of Aurri numbers. The natural life span of a Dragon, coupled with their keen hunting senses, have allowed Dragon Aurrah to slowly consolidate into a unified culture in several locations, most notably Klaime. Despite the ability to become a recognized and respectable race of Devidica, Dragons generally adopt the mindset that they should all stay far away from public eye. They feel that Non-aurri dragons already generate enough fear, boasting themselves among the most powerful beasts on Devidica; speaking, magic-inclined and industrious dragons would serve only to provoke more fear from other races. Dogs/Wolves Dogs and Wolves find themselves as a valued part of society in any size of settlement. Their pack mentality and hunting skills make them valuable assets to small villages, while their tracking abilities and loyalty often earn them places alongside enforcers of a larger settlement's laws. Unfortunately, the short life span leaves Dog and Wolf aurrah few and far between. The "civilized" mentality also works to counteract the animal's natural mating instinct and favor a companion that matches their emotional needs opposed to their instictual desires. Despite this, Canine Aurrah in settlements are introduced to others of their kind as soon as possible by their Man and Lian friends. The Races of Dae Alphadae and Betadae Generations of intermingling between Aurrah and Fairies in addition to the Darklands unique climate have led to civilized, non-An races. They follow a strict caste system, marked by the superior Alphadae and rule over the Betadae. Most Alphadae are bipedal anthropomorphic individuals divided by their animal traits. Of particular note, Alphadae and Betadae have separate respiratory and digestive tracts; Their mouths lead to their stomachs only while their nostrils lead only to their lungs. Alphadae possess intelligence similar to Man and Lian races and static settlements and defined culture. Betadae vary by their rulers, but are less intelligent and follow in the footsteps of their Alphadae leaders. The Alphadae Agadae Agadae are one of two species that look mostly human, bearing animal traits in addition to their human form, instead of what is usually the other way around. They have long wolf-like tails that would drag on the ground if they didn't keep them raised slightly. They have human-like ears, and an additional set of canine ears above them. Their hair and fur is generally white and silver, but the Darklands' climate generally leaves their fur a dirty and smudged. Royalty pride themselves on keeping their silver sheen. Roadae Roadae are not Betadae by physiology, but by social standing alone. Betadae kept only by the Agadae. The Roadae civilization was destroyed and subjugated by Agadae. Roadae are kept as slaves, and in rare cases, privileged servants by the Agadae. Like the Agadae, Roadae are mostly human in appearance, sporting long fox tails and sharp fox ears. Roadae (former)Royalty pedigree is respected and kept intact for the purpose of breeding the glossy sheen of their fur to Agadae Royalty. Because of this, the former royal line of the Roadae is easily distinguished by their shinning copper and gold fur, while the general slaves and servants among the common folk have dull red-brown fur. Blandae Blandae are the ruling faction of Dae in the Darklands. They appear as tall feathered humanoids with wings in the place of arms and avian, clawed feet replacing their legs. Their necks are long compared to the An, about two to three times the length of their An counterparts. Their bone structure makes them look as if their chests are always puffed out and forced forward. Their wings end in a single sharp talon which usually serves as an anchor or leverage for everyday tasks. Notably their long legs end in clawed feet that sport six talons, four in front, one to the side resembling opposing thumbs, and one on the opposite end of the foot like a traditional raptor. Blandae all sport tail feathers of various colors and lengths which decide social standing among their peers. They tower above most races as seven to eight feet. They are fast both on land and in the air, exceeding most other races with little effort. Barrdae Barrdae is a broad term used to define the collective Alphadae of the fields and plains. Barrdae are generally smaller Dae, such as rodent-like dae, however any smaller Dae can find their home among the nomadic Barrdae. Because of their eclectic nature, it is hard to describe Barrdae as possessing any one trait. They are nomadic hunter-gatherers with one established stronghold where the tribes meet to trade and discuss important issues. The Betadae Muccidae Muccidae are any insect or arachnid Betadae. Generally possessing no greater intelligence than an adolescent adult. They are the smallest of Dae, and are kept as pets as often as they are kept as helpers. Most Alphadae have Muccidae in their settlements somewhere, with Barrdae having the greatest ratio. The Primordium Primordium is a blanket term referring to spirits, fairies, and other beings created through magical misalignment. Primordium are born when entropy is created in a particular element. A clumsy, or very specially prepared altercation will cause entropy of an element, creating a "hole" that fills with the element in question. Reckless (Or extremely careful) manipulation of the conduit will cause the "hole" to manifest as a natural part of the altercation, summoning a Spirit into existence on the priority. A Spirit is from Devidica, being an aberration of energy warped and twisted into semi-sentient being. It is aligned with only one element because of this. A spirit is immortal by age, technically, and ages when they grow. A spirit grows by preforming tasks its mind recognizes as necessary for a proactive niche in the world. First and foremost comes nourishment, which it derives from consuming the element it is aligned to. In addition to hunger, the newborn Spirit is curious and afraid of the extreme differences between itself and the world it is in. Because of these facts, a spirit considered dangerous to everything around it. Once a spirit grows to a certain "age", it comes to a shocking apiffiny, which results in an evolution to a Fairy. A Fairy gains self control, and the ability to change or sustain its form. A Fairy will often take the form of what it is familiar with instead of alien or incomprehensible shapes. This new burst of recognition leads to more curiosity and natural desire to explore in most cases. While the fairy no long needs to eat, continuing to do so increases its natural power and ability, as opposed to a human or lian's necessity to train and practice. Vampires (Death Fairies) Legendary by the wake left behind by Violet Dawn, "vampire" is the term applied to Death Fairies. Spirts and fairies of death are an anomaly among fairies in that they require death of living beings, as opposed to death-aligned energy, in order to satiate themselves. Death Spirits will often "take over" a body after killing it, in over to kill beings more effectively while sustaining less damage in their new shell. The resulting corpse is a zombie, slowly moving at first as the spirit becomes used to its new host, ending in a physically powerful killing machine until the spirit's metamorphosis. Demons A demon is a being that is not from Devidica. The majority and most well known enter Devidica through the Demon Gates, which Link Devidica to other Spheres of existance. They are Mortal as often as they are Immortal, they are created spontaneously as often as they are created through procreation, and their Origin is outside of Devidica. A human could be a "demon", if it came from beyond Devidica's bounds. While demons are evil as often as they are good, the evil demons seem to be more flamboyant than their benevolent counterparts. Because of this, the general outlook of a demon is that of a hideous monster with magical powers beyond imagination. Needless to say, benevolent demons tend to keep to themselves because of this. Compassion Demons Compassion demons are powerful, seductive human-shaped murderers who stalk the lands looking for humans and Lian to kill, and to mate with. They are controled by The Overlord, a demon of the Ninth Gate who esscaped the sealing of the gate in order to spawn his creations. They live to breed offspring who will in turn be under the control of the Overlord until the Demons of the Ninth gate have amassed an army able to overthrow the garrison. Because of their nature, Compassion demons are among the most hated and feared of demons, and are hunted down by the Gate Guardians with extream prejudice. Kiszuik Demons Kiszuik demons first appeared in Vailya's Southern Spoke as the result of Demons from the Second Gate and unconsenting humans and lian. When the Gate Guardians started their war on the Ninth gate, the descendants of the first Kiszuik migrated north to Vailya's West Spoke, and Setaimia. When The Star was established, the Kiszuik where stranded in the snowy wastes of Setaimia. Most Kiszuik are human shaped, possessing long fluffy tails, fox or cat like ears and one hand(usually their dominant hand) with sharp claws instead of fingernails. All Kiszuik demons posscess the ability to exert pressure on things around them. While this extra psi. is usually so weak it is hardly able t be noticed, particular powerful Kiszuik can pulverize stone. Modern Kiszuik all have white fur on their tails and ears, while Ancient Kiszuik who've survived the ages retain a dusty brown coat, usually viewed as a symbol of superiority. Angels An Angel is similar to a demon in that it comes from outside Devidica. However, Angels are created by the deities for the purpose of maintaining order and the natural flow of things in Existance. Each is aligned to two or three elements, similar to normal devidicans. Angels are also "perfectly" immortal; suffering no death by age or otherwise. While it is possible to "kill" an angel, destroying its body's functionality, the Angels' Essence remains perfect and whole, recreating the body at the next most desirable location. Angels of Relle Angels of Relle, as they are called, are angels created from nothing, as opposed to Angels of Mei, who are created by ascending a mortal being. Angels of Mei Angels of Mei are former Mortals(Or immortals, in the case of elves and fairies) who are ascending to the status of Angel through divine intervention. Angels of Daggami Angels of Daggami do not differ from Angels of Relle or Mei in their method of creation, but rather their purpose. An Angel of Daggami is an enemy of Devidica, instead of a retainer. Deities Deities are powerful figures beyond deffinition who create and shape Existance. Corris and Morrivair Twin deities who created Eternity, and presumebly existance. Rojas Vale Deity of Stroytelling and Illusions; an anamolly among beings of his type that appeals to mortal races. Daggami Created for the purpose of being a nessicary evil in the world beyond memories. Other Some beings in Devidica, while confining to the laws of creation and possibly being catagorized into groups just as easily as others, are one of a kind. There is no other being quite like them, and they do not relate to or follow psychological patterns that define them as part of a larger group. Skorina A large plant, hundreds of killometers large in diameter. Little is knows about it, aside from its instinctual intention to live: growing endlessly and threatening the lives of anything nearby that happers that process. It has slowly evolved to house animals, other plants and fairies that are naturally opposed to beings that would cause the massive plant harm. Theelio A gigantic scorpion that roamed the Western Spoke of Vailya for an unknown period of time, before being "slain" by Grey, of the Reliquin council. While the force that struck Theelio was enough to pulverize an area hundreds of kilometers large into a barren waste, Theelio eventually died of starvation, due to being trapped in the resulting crater, Grey's Mark. Enigma and Manifest Both Enigma and Manifest, as they have been named by the HSoK, follow the patterns of creation found in Spirits and Fairies to a degree. They differ in that each is aligned to four elements, instead of one. Enigma is aligned to all four Antiments, while Manifest is aligned to all four Elements. Both were born as a by product of the creation of Compassion Demons by the Overlords of the Ninth Gate during the war which resulted in the gate's sealing. While they are technically Spirits, neither seems to grow by feeding, and they display only a minimal degree of sentience. Becuase of this, they are both classified as separate species.